


Give & Take

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Locus your crush is showing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "one of the feds 'accidentally' spilt some stuff in your cell/room... there happen to be no other free rooms and i'm the only one with a double bed in the base"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give & Take

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta thank caboosethecutie for this fantastic prompt! I had a lot of fun with it, so thank you~~
> 
> (yes I am still taking prompts on tumblr!)
> 
> [I'm ShadowSheyla on Tumblr](http://shadowsheyla.tumblr.com/)

It was almost like a cloud of despair hovered over the poor soldiers who had to inform Agent Washington of his new room assignment. “So let me get this straight,” Washington began his finger twitching at his side, “Dr. Grey housed some toxic alien experiments in my room and _someone_ knocked into one of these experiments and spilled these toxins within my living quarters.”

The two soldiers nodded slowly as it waiting for the other shoe to drop—and oh, it would. That shoe will drop but Washington is a firm believer of _not_ shooting the messenger and seeing that this was also… _sensitive_ information the former Freelancer wanted to _insure_ that the information in which they provided him moments ago was processed correctly.

“So, due to limited rooms I am to choose between alternate arrangements.” Washington’s wrist rotated slowly as he went over the conversation. “This involves bunking with another solider even though there are also a limited amount of bunks—what was it?” his rotating stopped, “Something about only two people in the base having a bed big enough for two grown individuals.”

One of the soldiers nodded, “Locus was the one who brought it up, Sir.”

And there it was, there was that other shoe. Washington’s eyebrow twitched behind his visor and he turned on his heel—away from the soldiers, away from the hallway with his condemned room. And finally down out of the main door out of the base where Washington took a sharp left that led to a little ledge hidden away out of the other main doors.

As Washington took to the stairs, his boots clanking loudly up Locus turned—right where Washington thought he’d be. “Agent Washington,” he leaned against the railing behind him.

“Is this how you seduce your lovers or am I just an exception?” Locus wasn’t being tactful in the matter of seduction, he had offered an _escape_ a few days back—the voice behind his helmet darkened with a touch of lust. Washington had turned away without acknowledging the offer; easier that way, lest likely to over think it (he did anyways).

Locus let out a huff—a laugh possibly—and brush past the former Freelancer, “you know where my room is Agent Washington.”

\--

The first night Washington slept in full armor—Locus matched him.

\--

The third night Washington took off his helmet and slept with his body facing away from him. Again Locus matched him, though he had arrived to his room late and long after Wash had fallen asleep. The ex-Freelancer jolted awake when the door opened, “just me,” came Locus’ reply and he shouldn’t have relaxed at that but he did. He did and he slowly fell back to sleep just as the other man joined him in bed (over the sheets. Don’t need to comfort of sheets when you’re in armor).

Washington woke up next with sweet drenched skin and a shortness of breath—a hand on his cheek turned his face towards his bed partner and he stared. He stared at the long dark brown hair and rich brown skin trying to piece together who was sleeping with him and how they got there. The man’s thumb caressed his cheek, “you’re fine.”

And know he could see it—see Locus. He could see the large scar running vertical just a few centimeters away from hugging his hair line, could see the deep green eyes. Wash sighed and turned into the man’s half-assed embrace. “Just this once,” Wash mumbled and he could feel the man’s throat rumble with a silent laughter against his forehead.

\--

The fourth night Wash stripped of his armor, his body was starting to ache with the constant weight—with the constant fighting and training he was trying to conduct on both the Feds and the Reds in his charge. There was only so much he was willing to do; he didn’t trust this place and this army, he just wanted to grab his other men and get off this planet.

Locus matched him.

Wash woke once that night, the sheet covering both of them in their Kevlar suits—one of Locus’ legs between Wash’s as the older man all but draped himself over the Mercenary (no, Wash _did_ actually drape himself over Locus). With every breath Wash would get a lungful of _Locus_.

He smelt good—like soap, steal, some gun power and just _something else_. Something else that Washington didn’t want to take the moment to figure it out.

\--

The fifth night they both went to bed without the Kevlar suits.

\--

The sixth night introduced the touches, the kissing—caressing, a slick slide of lips and the knee pushing between Wash’s. It introduced the touch of naked chests sliding and pressing together; teeth, lips and tongue mapping out the exposed skin.

“My offer still stands Agent Washington—”

Washington shook his head, “David. That Agent Washington shit kills the mood,” he pulled the other man back towards him and licked into his mouth. Locus’ fingers dipped past the waistband of his form-fitting boxer briefs (those Kevlar suits were skin tight, you needed something equally as skin tight to fight against the ball chafing).

Washington gave in; he gave into the offer.

\--

On the seventh, eight, and ninth night both men stripped of everything without a word and _fucked_ on top of the sheets. It was hard, fast, and just… fantastic. It’s been far too long since Wash had rolled around in the sheets like a young adult again—far too long since he could drop the weight from his back and shoulders and feel the body’s pleasures.

They fell asleep with their sweat drenched foreheads pressed against each other.

\--

The tenth day opened to a soldier informing Washington of a new room opening up—Wash took it. The room had formerly belonged to some younger soldier who died during a rebel raid on one of their facilities. He should’ve felt _something_ , anything, but Wash didn’t. He settled right in, spreading out without his armor on top of the sheets he had just dressed the bed in.

Wash laid there, eyes pinched shut for what seemed to be hours. His muscles screaming for sleep, his temples aching under the pounding in his head. Wash turning in his bunk with a groan covering his head with his pillow and forced himself to sleep—a soldier’s sleep; an unpleasant one.

\--

On the eleventh night Locus found him leaning against the wall beside his door. “In the mood for company?” Washington uncrossed his arms and legs, pushing off the wall to stand chest to chest with the taller man.

“For Agent Washington?” his attention peaked, Wash could almost see the smug twitch in his lips through the helmet when he quickly glanced down the hall. “My bed is always open for you, _David_.”

The door opened and Washington followed the mercenary in.


End file.
